A Corazón Abierto :Una 2da Oportunidad
by Danhni
Summary: Un trasplante salva la vida de Edward pero…¿Y si ese corazón nuevo sintiera emociones desconocidas para el muchacho?ese corazón no había dado el último latido por aquella mujer…ni ella había perdido para siempre a su prometido.
1. Un Dolor Intenso

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los ocupo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

Cambie algunos apellidos para no enlazar a todos como parientes, espero no les moleste.

A leer :D

* * *

_**A Corazón Abierto**_

Ni la Muerte ni el recuerdo podrán contra este Amor.

**Summary:** _ Dos mundos completamente desconocidos chocan entre si por cosas del destino.  
_

Edward Cullen:_ Un muchacho joven y con toda una vida por delante, una clase de hombre en extinción según muchas mujeres, pero él siempre fiel a su guitarra y sus libros._

_Una noche siente un insoportable dolor en el pecho._

_Es victima de un ataque cardiaco._

Isabella Swan:_ Una exitosa escritora, joven pero prometedora, alegré y enamorada._

_Y en plena despedida de soltera recibe un llamado que le cambiará la vida._

_Un trasplante salva la vida de Edward pero… ¿y si ese corazón trasplantado fuese mas que solo un musculo vital? ¿Y si ese corazón nuevo sintiera emociones desconocidas para el muchacho?_

_Decide buscar a algún familiar del donador pero solo consigue conocer a su prometida…Isabella Swan._

_Al parecer ese corazón no había dado el último latido por aquella mujer…ni ella había perdido completamente a su prometido._

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Un Dolor Insoportable"**_

Aquella mañana Edward Cullen se despertó a duras penas, casi destrozando el despertador con la mano.

—5 minutos más — suplicó al aire

Se levantó desganado y refregando sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

Entro a la ducha para lograr despertarse completamente.

Cuando bajó a desayunar su padre ya se había ido a trabajar o quizás ni siquiera había regresado de su turno en el hospital.

El muchacho ya ni se asombraba de aquello, prácticamente se había criado solo después de que su madre — Elizabeth— había muerto en un accidente cuando él tenía 12 años.

Edward nunca se quejó por que Carlisle no pudiera pasar suficiente tiempo con él, o mucho menos por que no hubiese podido ir a la graduación de su hijo. Lo entendía, su padre salvaba vidas, eso era algo mucho más importante que nada, o por lo menos eso trataba de hacerse creer.

Sacó un vaso y se sirvió leche, se la tomó de un sorbo, tomó su mochila y las llaves del volvo que le había regalado su padre por entrar a Harvard hace un par de años.

Y salió con rumbo a la universidad.

En otro lugar de la ciudad Bella abría los ojos. Estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño.

_Entrar del brazo de su padre, vestida de blanco y en el altar mirándola con adoración, James, el hombre con que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida_

La última vez que lo había visto había sido en la tarde del día anterior, cuando almorzaron juntos en su restaurante favorito.

La muchacha estaba segura de que él era el hombre perfecto, aunque no hubiese conocido a ningún otro con el cual poder compararlo. Ya que James había sido su primer amor y su primer beso y próximamente su primer y único hombre.

Bella admiraba a su prometido, llevaban casi 3 años de noviazgo, se habían conocido cuando ella había entrado al instituto y él estaba por cursar ultimo año.

Al año próximo ya eran novios, su relación fue mágica y como siempre ella lo había imaginado.

Ese hombre compartía el hecho de que ella quisiera llegar virgen al matrimonio y refrenaba cualquier situación riesgosa.

Ambos se adoraban y habían preparado juntos la boda — por supuesto que también había participado su cuñada Alice — pero el solo hecho de que ´le se interesara por participar lo hacían adorarlo más.

Se duchó mientras tarareaba el vals de los novios, desayuno y salió rumbo a la editorial a buscar el bosquejo final de la publicación de su libro.

Aun recordaba cuando su profesor de literatura había encomendado que hicieran un relato mitológico, a la muchacha siempre le habían llamado la atención los seres de la noche. Y fue así como obtuvo la nota máxima en su trabajo y el descubrimiento de su talento innato como escritora. SU profesor la ayudo a distribuir sus narraciones entre las editoriales hasta que la reclutaron para publicar su obra.

La tarde llegó rápido y los nervios en el estómago de Bella eran casi incontrolables. Mañana a primera hora sería el día, se ataría hasta que la muerte la separara de su amor.

Mientras tanto Edward, faltaba a clases por ir a su lugar favorito en aquella superficial y vacía universidad.

La sala de música.

Al fondo del lugar brillaba su negro amor, el piano de cola. Reluciente, con sus teclas blancas a la vista, casi llamando a que el muchacho las rozara e hiciera música.

Ese era el gran deseo y la mayor frustración de Edward, no poder haber sido músico…haberse tenido que conformar con estudiar para abogado por que su padre así lo había querido, por que no estaba dispuesto a alimentar a un músico vago de por vida.

Así pasó toda la tarde entre partituras y composiciones propias, acariciando con devoción las teclas de marfil.

Salió de la sala con la noche encima, compró un café de paso y se montó nuevamente en su Volvo.

Alguien golpeó el vidrio de su auto.

— Hey Ed, necesitaba hablar contigo — habló Rosalie Hale cuando Edward bajó el vidrio.

Ella para ojos de cualquier hombre, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que existía.

Con su rubio y ondulado cabello cayendo en cascadas hasta su cintura, y sus curvas marcadas en la medida exacta. Labios carnosos y ojos azules…pero de mirada fría.

Edward siempre había pensado que era una mujer frívola y manipuladora, así como todas habían demostrado ser.

— Te escucho — dijo Edward bajándole un poco el volumen al estéreo.

— Pues mañana se casa una amiga y…me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta.

— Hmmm, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas Rose — habló el muchacho medio disgustado.

— Si, lo se pero…pensé que te gustaría ir — habló la muchacha mientras le levantaba coquetamente una ceja.

— No puedo, de todos modos tengo muchísimo que hacer, lo siento. Invita a Emmet, de seguro querrá ir contigo. — le dio una sonrisa.

Emmet McDonoban siempre había estado enamorado de Rosalie, desde que la conoció en la secundaria, incluso casi había explotado su cerebro para poder ser aceptado en Harvard. Pero nunca había sido capaz de decirle lo que sentía por miedo a ser rechazado, ella era la mujer más hermosa en la facultad y la veía prácticamente como un amor platónico, por eso Edward siempre hacía lo que estaba a su alcance por relacionarlos ya que Emmet había sido su mejor amigo desde el kínder- Garden y se lo debía por haberlo soportado más de 20 años.

Rosalie lo miró ceñuda pero intentó darle una sonrisa falsa, ¿Cómo se atrevía Edward Cullen a rechazarla otra vez? , siempre hacía lo mismo, que ¿acaso estaba ciego al no darse cuenta que clase de mujer tenía al frente y que más de la mitad de la facultad daría su vida por salir con ella?

Era un tonto al rechazarla, pro sin lugar a dudas el hombre más guapo que conociera.

Alto y de piel como la crema, con su despeinado cabello broncíneo que contrastaba perfecto con sus ojos verdes, llenos de secretos que daría todo por saber. De una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, pero cargada de masculinidad, al nivel de hacerla temblar con solo escucharla.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ella para que Edward Cullen notara siquiera que existía?

En casa de Bella, todo estaba preparado, Alice le había preparado una despedida de soltera sorpresa. La había mantenido en secreto toda esta semana y casi moría por no poder contárselo…

Ya tenía todo listo, el cotillón instalado y la comida servida.

Acababa de telefonear a las chicas que vendrían, solo eran unas pocas, las más cercanas.

Ángela, Rosalie, Jessica y ella.

Alice sabía que Jasper también estaría haciendo lo mismo para James, en su departamento. Jasper Hale era la otra mitad de Alice, el hombre que el destino le había puesto en el camino, lo conoció luego de que llegara del ejército una tarde de verano, cuando ella estaba en la casa de Rosalie, quien a su vez era la hermana de Jasper.

Desde que se miraron supieron que vivirían el uno para el otro.

Vivian hace casi un año juntos, pero ninguno de los dos veía el matrimonio necesario para realzar su inquebrantable amor.

El timbre sonó y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Eran las chicas que llegaban con las bebidas.

— Bella se morirá cuando vea esto — Jessica exclamó divertida

— Contrataste un stripper supongo ¿no? — Rose demando saber.

— Rose, que cosas dices — se alarmó Ángela

— Shhhh las tres, esta es una sorpresa para nuestra amiga, y SI a todas sus preguntas — rió Alice.

Se escondieron en silencio mientras Alice llamaba a Bella.

— Amiga ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó inocente la chica

— Acabo de bajarme del auto de James, fuimos a cenar juntos — suspiró ella

— Si, si ,si cuñadita, el amor…eso quiere decir que ¿estas en el edificio?

— Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? No estas tramando nada malo ¿verdad?

— Nada de eso Bella, no te preocupes, te veo allá entonces. — habló Alice y finalizó el llamado.

— Ok, Bella está en el edificio, a esconderse todas — gritó la chica mientras apagaba la luz de la sala y se escondía tras la cortina del ventanal.

Apenas guardó su celular en el bolsillo Bella supo que Alice no estaba diciendo la verdad, su amiga se había estado comportando algo extraña la última semana.

Se encogió de hombros y subió por el ascensor.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y apenas abrió la puerta y prendió la luz sintió un estruendoso ruido y un Sorpresa descomunal.

Sus amigas mas cercanas aparecieron de detrás de los muebles y la sala estaba decorada por cotillón de fiesta.

Picadillo y bebidas con o sin alcohol descansaban en la mesa del comedor.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — gritó sorprendida Bella

— Tu despedida de soltera mujer, ¿creíste que no te haríamos una? — Jessica rió

— No me digas que no la querías — Rosalie agregó

— Yo sabía que no era buena idea — replicó Ángela, la más cuerda y tímida del grupo.

— No seas aguafiestas Ang — Alice le pegó un suave codazo en las costillas. Y se dirigió a mi para ponerme un sombrero con una "Avergonzadora" forma.

Todas se rieron de Bella cuando se lo vieron puesto.

— O Dios Mío, tu gorro tiene forma de preservativo — Ángela se alarmó

— Por favor, como si no los conocieras — Rosalie habló socarrona.

La noche transcurría entre risas, charlas y bebidas, las chicas se divertían como si fuese el último día que tuvieran para hacerlo.

Todas gritaron cuando el stripper entró por la puerta disfrazado de repartidor de pizza y le bailó a Bella haciendo que esta se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

— Voy a matarte, pequeño duende diabólico — bufó Bella a Alice, quien le sacó la lengua

— Es para que vayas adquiriendo experiencia — Jess se burló

— Somos tus amigas, agradécenos por hacerte un favor. — Rosalie agregó

Bella de pronto sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago…un presentimiento.

Mientras tanto Edward manejaba a toda velocidad en la carretera camino a su casa.

Escuchando a "Queen" con el estéreo a todo volumen y cantando desaliñado " I Want to be Free"

De la nada sintió una molesta punzada en el pecho, que lo hizo callarse de golpe. El dolor se fue intensificando a medida que la canción avanzaba y el auto iba disminuyendo su velocidad. La molestia se estaba desviando a sus brazos, sus piernas y su cuello

Comenzó a sentirse mareado y la cabeza le palpitaba fuerte.

El dolor se estaba tornando insoportable…lágrimas le comenzaban a correr por las mejillas.

Ahogó un grito en el volante y aparcó a la orilla de la carretera.

Ya casi no podía respirar, y el dolor en el corazón casi le estaba quitando la conciencia.

Tomó su celular y le marcó a su padre.

— Papá…mi corazón…está fallando — susurró Edward y se le escapó un grito desgarrador.

— ¡Donde estas hijo! — Carlisle demando saber desesperado. Sabía que su hijo sufría de esos problemas desde pequeño.

— En la carretera a unos 10 minutos de cas… — Edward ya no pudo más, era hablar y morirse ahogado o callar y dosificar el aire.

El aparato se estampó contra el piso del auto y Edward se derrumbó contra el volante.

El celular de Bella vibró en su bolsillo.

Se alejó hacia su habitación para contestar, ya que la música en la sala hacía casi imposible escuchar bien.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Srta. Isabella Swan? — una voz femenina habló

— Si, ella habla

— La llamo desde el Hospital Central de Boston. — Bella sintió como subía su estómago a la garganta

— ¿Que pasó? ¡Le paso algo a mi padre!

— ¿Es usted la novia del Sr James Duson? — la mujer preguntó

— Si, soy yo, ¿le pasó algo? — el presentimiento se hizo más desagradable.

—Srta. Swan el Sr Duson…sufrió un derrame cerebral y…murió — habló la mujer sin mayores preambulos

Bella soltó el celular de golpe y cayó arrodillada al piso.

Su prometido, el hombre con el que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida estaba…muerto.

¿Y ahora como podría ella continuar con su vida?

Un grito desgarrador se escapó de su boca y las lágrimas salieron como un mar por sus ojos. Se estaba ahogando en sollozos hasta que sus amigas llegaron a la habitación

— Bella ¿que pasó? — Alice preguntó desesperada.

— Alice…James.— la muchacha susurraba con voz quebrada

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? —Alice demandó saber casi al borde de la histeria

— Me acaban de llamar del hospital…James está….James está muerto. — Bella soltó a llorar en el hombro de Alice, mientras silenciosas lágrimas caian tambin por el rostro de su amiga.

¿Su único hermano muerto?

— Un trasplante de corazón es lo único que puede salvarlo Carlisle — Eleazar habló preocupado a su compañero

— Lo se amigo, pero… ¿de donde sacamos uno?

— Hace un rato falleció un paciente…Carmen acaba de llamar a sus familiares…en su ficha decía que él era donador de órganos…quizás…podamos usar su corazón en Edward.

* * *

** Hola!**

_Está es mi 3era historia...salió de mi ser espontaneamente_

_OMG! Yo la amé...pero no se si ustedes jejeje :$_

_Porfavor haganme saber q les pareció dandole al botoncillo verde :D_

_AHi me dicen si meresco aplausos golpes o de plano q me linchen kajskajskajs_

_Gracias por leerme_

_Saluditos desde Chile ;)_


	2. La Vida Sigue

**Capítulo 2**  
**"La Vida Sigue"**

— Por ningún motivo, ¡No lo acepto! — chilló Alice, entre lágrimas — Ningún médico le sacará nada a mi hermanó, él quizás…puede responder, quizás es una falsa alarma, una catatonia. James no puede estar muerto — divagaba la muchacha.  
— Pero Srta. Duson, su hermano deseaba ser donador de órganos, ¿no le gustaría cumplir su voluntad? — Carlisle hablaba con voz tórrida.

Veía como la única oportunidad de que su hijo pudiera recuperarse se le arrancaba de las manos por culpa de la hermana del fallecido.  
De todos modos también comprendía el enorme dolor que debería sentir esa mujer, después de todo que se te muera un ser querido es algo no menor.  
El hombre no pudo evitar recordar el estridente dolor que sintió cuando su esposa murió hace años atrás y él no había podido hacer nada por ayudarla, lo hacía sentirse impotente, inservible. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su hijo ahora, agotaría todas las posibilidades, y si fuese necesario él mismo prefería perder su vida y darle su corazón a que Edward dejara de existir. Suficiente le había fallado ya como padre.

— ¡¿Como se atreve a manipularme de ese modo? , ¡era mi hermano! No un animal cualquiera destinado a ser vaciado por dentro — lloraba Alice.  
— Alice…el doctor tiene razón — Bella logró sacar fuerzas para poder hablar  
— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo le das la razón? ¡Quiere descuartizar a tu prometido! — Alice no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ¿no era que Bella amaba a su hermano?  
— Alice, era su última voluntad, de todos modos lo que se irá al cielo será su alma, su cuerpo quedará en la tierra siendo devorado por…los gusanos — la voz de Bella se quebró al final, era cierto pero doloroso. — Piensa además que por nuestro egoísmo le estaremos quitando la posibilidad a alguna oquizás a muchas personas de continuar con sus vidas.

Bella pensaba en su propio dolor, en lo insoportable que estaba siendo, veía como todo su futuro se estaba cayendo a pedazos y ya no había forma de remediarlo…Ella no quería que alguien sufriera como lo estaba haciendo y mucho menos si podía evitarlo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo Isabella!, ¡Lo amabas! Ese médico solo quiere sacarle todo lo que tiene dentro…su cuerpo aun debe estar tibio… — sollozaba la pequeña mujer.  
— Es algo que quizás no entiendas pero quiero que me escuches — Bella se arrodilló frente a Alice y le tomó ambas manos. — Estamos sufriendo demasiado…estamos destrozadas por dentro, la persona que mas amábamos en la vida ya no volverá a estar con nosotros, pero escúchame una cosa, ¿te gustaría que otra familia sintiese lo que nosotras estamos sintiendo?  
Alice negó con la cabeza.  
— ¿Lo ves? , de nosotros depende salvar vidas, devolverle los sueños a esas familias, a esos hermanos, a esas…novias…Alice por favor…firma…James quería esto, hazlo por el amor inmenso que le tenías.

Carlisle no podía creer que existiera una persona tan bondadosa como aquella muchacha, que fuese capaz de pisotear su propio dolor con tal de ayudar a que nadie más pasara por eso…era increíble que existiera alguien como ella todavía.

— Pero Bella…era mi única familia.  
— Alice, tu me tienes a mi, yo te tengo a ti…nunca estarás sola — la muchacha abrazó a su mejor amiga — Salvemos vidas — Bella trató de sonreírle, esperanzada de que su amiga la entendiera. La alegría no le llegó a los ojos.  
— Tienes razón — Alice habló cabizbaja y limpiando sus lágrimas con el revés de sus manos — ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? — la joven le preguntó a Carlisle  
— Venga conmigo a mi oficina, allí están los documentos — el doctor hablo suave. Tratando de esconder la alegría que estaba esparciéndose por su cuerpo.

Bella había logrado tranquilizarse, sentía que a pesar de todo el dolor que le provocaba la muerte de su amado por lo menos podía ayudar a que unas cuantas personas no lo sintieran. A que pudieran continuar con sus sueños, sus proyectos de vida…su futuro.

De pronto se sobresaltó cuando unos camilleros pasaron delante de ella con un paciente…  
Era un hombre joven, quizás de su edad o un poco mayor, solo alcanzó a ver su cabello broncíneo entre las mantas…se veía enfermo…realmente grave.

Entristeció el gesto, se podía imaginar como estaría su familia, y de verdad anheló que aquel muchacho se recuperara.

Apenas Carlisle confirmó la compatibilidad del órgano del donante con Edward preparó el quirófano, no había tiempo que perder…por cada minuto que pasaba a su hijo se le iba la vida.

Se puso los implementos correspondientes y lavo sus manos.  
Ya todo estaba listo.

La operación se prolongó más de lo necesario pero él y su buen amigo Eleazar tenían ciega fe de que la maniobra había sido exitosa.

Alice firmó no muy convencida los papeles, a decir verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de que le sacaran los órganos a su hermano, pero…lo que Bella le había dicho era completamente cierto, aquellos miembros eran capaces de salvarle la vida a mas de alguna persona y bien valía la pena intentarlo, dejar de lado su dolor por lo menos 10 minutos. James así lo hubiese querido.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Bella vio que Jasper le frotaba el hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron húmedos. Apenas Jasper la vio corrió hacia ella y la abrazó logrando que la muchacha se tranquilizara en cosa de segundos, él le hacía tan bien, Jasper y Bella eran quizás las razones por las que valía la pena aun seguir viviendo.

Bella se alejó del lugar, la escena era demasiado intima ...eso la afectó.  
Era injusto que la vida le mostrara el amor, le diera felicidad y luego se lo quitara TODO sin previo aviso.

En otro lado de la ciudad Emmet buscaba frenético las llaves de su jeep, hace un momento Carlisle le había telefoneado sobre la repentina situación de su hijo. El muchacho no dudo ni un segundo en viajar al hospital lo más rápido que se pudiera, su mejor amigo y a estas alturas de la vida, casi hermano, estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, Emmet no se imaginaba la vida sin su "Brother" — como solía llamarlo —, sin su serio carácter, sus maduros concejos y su fiel ayuda siempre desinteresada. Edward Cullen era su amigo de toda la vida…pero sabía que era un guerrero, fuerte y valiente, saldría adelante de esta dura prueba.

Cuando por fin las encontró salió raudo camino al garaje en busca de su auto.

Manejó frenético por la carretera que a esas horas estaba plagada de neblina, prendió las luces del vehículo y metió el pie a fondo en el acelerador.

En tiempo record llegó al hospital, estacionó y cuando iba a empujar la puerta se encontró con la mujer que le había quitado el sueño más de la mitad de su vida.  
Rosalie Hale.

— ¿Rose?, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿le pasó algo a tu hermano? — Emmet preguntó, sabía que Rosalie tenía uno, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Aun…  
— ¡No! No, nada de eso...una amiga está aquí…su prometido acaba de fallecer…un derrame cerebral — la muchacha hablaba con voz triste.  
— Ya veo…debe estar sufriendo mucho — Emmet podía imaginarse levemente el dolor que aquella muchacha estaría pasando.  
— Ella es tan noble…aun no lo puedo creer. — Rosalie espetó  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
— Fue capaz de…convencer a su cuñada de que donara los órganos de su hermano, ¿puedes creerlo?  
— ¡Wow! , es un acto muy noble — Emmet pasó su mano por los cabellos.  
— Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? — Inquirió la rubia cambiando un poco de tema  
— Cuando te vi pensaba que te habías enterado y por eso estabas aquí — Emmet lanzó su hipótesis  
— No, ¿Qué pasa? — Rosalie comenzó a preocuparse  
— Es sobre Edward…  
— ¡Edward? ¿que le ocurrió? ¡Habla Emmet, comienzas a preocuparme! — la muchacha lo apresuró  
— Tuvo un ataque al corazón y…acaba de salir del quirófano — Emmet respondió  
— ¿Que?, ¡por que no me lo dijiste antes!  
— Te lo estoy diciendo Rose…  
— ¿Dónde se encuentra? Tenemos que saber como está — habló medio histérica la rubia.

Entró en pánico, no podía imaginar a Edward Cullen…muerto, era tan joven, con solo 23 años a cuestas, no podía morirse…no sin antes por lo menos saber que era acostarse con él. O besar esos perfectos labios.

Ambos jóvenes entraron raudos al recinto, subiendo por el ascensor al piso 6 donde estaba la sala de Cuidados Intensivos, en la cual sin duda Edward estaría.

En otro lugar del hospital, Carlisle luego de comprobar y arreglar todo en la sala donde estaba su hijo, se dispuso a buscar a la muchacha de hace un rato, la novia del fallecido.

— ¿Srta.? — le habló Carlisle, mientras veía como la muchacha levantaba la cabeza con sus ojos húmedos.  
— ¿Si?, ¿esta todo en orden? — preguntó la chica tratando de componer el semblante  
— Si, no se preocupe de eso, yo la buscaba para agradecerle.  
— ¿Agradecerme? — inquirió Bella frunciendo el ceño sorprendida.  
— Si, usted, con su enorme bondad, acaba de salvarle la vida a mi hijo — respondió Carlisle con voz medio quebrada por la emoción.  
— ¿Qué? ¿de que habla doctor? — la muchacha no estaba entendiendo, ella ¿salvarle la vida al hijo del doctor?  
— Usted al convencer a la hermana de su novio…le dio la oportunidad a mi hijo de que siguiera viviendo. Le dono su corazón. — el hombre hablaba pausadamente. Tratando de absorber la emoción de solo recordarlo. — usted me devolvió a mi hijo Srta., ¡no se como podría pagárselo! — Carlisle ya no aguantó y una silenciosa lágrima surco su mejilla derecha perdiéndose en el final de su barbilla.  
— Me alegro de...haber podido ayudarlo doctor…eso me hace sentir que por lo menos todo este dolor valió la pena para alguien — la muchacha sonrió con una mueca que no le llegó a los ojos.  
— Personas como usted ya no existen — Carlisle le confesó  
— No diga eso, no es para tanto — Bella pensaba que su hazaña no era tan heroica, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiese hecho ¿no?. — Cualquier persona hubiese hecho lo mismo — ella le quito importancia  
— No sea humilde, ahora la sociedad es muy egoísta, se lo digo por experiencia, ya nadie piensa en los demás, son demasiado egoístas y se encierran en su propio dolor, nunca se detienen a pensar que eso le está quitando las posibilidades de vivir a alguna persona.  
— Yo solo hice lo que creí correcto — Bella se sonrojó un poco, no solía recibir este tipo de gestos de la gente.  
— Y se lo agradeceré eternamente Srta.… — Carlisle inquirió y levantó una ceja, esperando que ella le diera su nombre.  
— Swan, Isabella Swan  
— Carlisle Cullen — el hombre le extendió la mano y ella la tomó — es un gusto conocer a alguien como usted. Y…cualquier cosa que necesite solo contáctese conmigo — le extendió su tarjeta, la muchacha la tomó y le sonrió — yo hare todo lo humanamente posible por ayudarla.  
— Gracias, no tiene por que molestarse.  
— Aun no entiende, estaré en deuda con usted por el resto de mi vida…le devolvió la vida a mi único hijo.

El doctor se marchó y Bella se quedó helada, una sensación extraña llenó su pecho…era la satisfacción, Carlisle se veía joven y de seguro su hijo debía ser un niño pequeño o quizás un adolescente, con toda una vida por delante. Y seguiría vivo gracias a la última voluntad del hombre que más había amado en sus 21 años.

***  
Bella se echó a llorar apenas llegó de la ceremonia funeraria de James…  
En el momento cuando tiró una rosa blanca al fondo de la tumba cuando el féretro comenzó a bajar, pudo darse cuenta de que todo era cierto, de la abrumadora realidad.  
James Duson jamás volvería a besarla con la adoración con que lo hacía, jamás volvería a acariciar su piel con esas suaves manos suyas, nunca más volvería a aspirar el perfume de su camisa cuando lo abrazaba, su amado jamás volvería a besar sus cabellos ni a decirle que su aroma era único. James jamás volvería. Nunca más le diría "Te Amo mi Bella".

**1 Mes Después:**

Edward abrió los ojos.  
Se sentía más libre, anoche le habían quitado esa cantidad ridícula de tubos que estaban conectados a las partes más insólitas de su cuerpo. Y el respirador artificial.

Aun se sentía medio mareado por los efectos de los fuertes medicamentos que le suministraban.

No podía doblar el brazo ya que en el pliegue del codo se encontraba la cánula del suero.  
Tocó su pecho y palpó la venda que envolvía completamente esa zona, casi como una faja pero sin apretarlo.  
Temía hacer algún movimiento brusco y que las punzadas de dolor provenientes de su aun reciente herida lo acecharan, ya suficiente había experimentado cuando hace un par de semanas se había despertado por primera vez con algún grado estable de conciencia.

Le costaba creer que casi no salía de esta…no podía asimilar todavía que le habían tenido que hacer una incisión en el pecho, sacarle SU corazón — con el que había nacido y llevaba a cuestas hace 23 años — y le habían puesto otro de un total DESCONOCIDO.

El corazón de otra persona, alguien que ya…estaba muerto, aquel nuevo órgano había dejado de latir en el pecho de aquel individuo pero había podido volver a palpitar en su pecho.  
¿Raro no?  
Había tantas cosas que no tenían sentido para él.

La puerta se abrió de repente.

— ¡Eddie! , ya despertaste, ¡que susto me diste! — la voz de Rosalie rompió estridente el ruido del lugar.  
— ¿No te enseñaron a golpear? — Edward reclamó  
— Pero Edward, ¿Que?, ¿acaso temías que te encontrase desnudo? — la rubia bromeó sin gracia — apenas puedes moverte corazón  
— No le veo la mínima gracia — el muchacho gruñó  
— Estira ese ceño cielo, o te saldrán arrugas antes de los 30 — Rose pasó dos dedos por la frente de Edward, estirándole su ceño fruncido — y en esa bonita cara no se verían bien — la joven le guiñó el ojo.  
— ¿Qué quieres? — Edward trató de moverse incómodo  
— Nada, ¿acaso una amiga no puede venia a visitar a su amigo enfermo? — la muchacha pasó coqueta el dedo por el dorso del brazo de Edward  
— ¡Ouch! Cuidado con el suero Rosalie — Edward gritó  
— ¡Lo siento! ¿te dolió?  
— De seguro grité por gusto — ironizó. Rosalie le dio una sonrisa falsa.  
Edward tocó el timbre que estaba junto a su cabecera , para que una enfermera viniese a verlo.  
— Sr. Cullen, ¿esta todo bien?— preguntó la mujer.  
— La Srta. pasó a llevar la cánula del suero y se me está hinchando el brazo — Edward habló  
— ¡Oh, puede ser que este entrando suero a la sangre! — la enfermera se alarmó, cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y corrió a la rubia del lado de la cama para revisar a su paciente.  
— ¿Puede sacarla de aquí? — Edward le preguntó susurrando a la enfermera  
— ¿A su novia?  
— ¡No!, ni Dios lo quiera! , es solo una amiga…que me está incomodando un poco — el muchacho refutó  
— No se preocupe Sr. Cullen, yo me encargó — le susurró ella para que la rubia que estaba sentada en un sillón de brazos y piernas cruzadas no la escuchara.  
— Gracias — murmuró Edward  
— Srta. ¿me acompaña?, el Sr. Cullen debe descansar — la enfermera le palmeó el hombro  
— Pero…  
— Necesita dormir — la interrumpió la enfermera.  
— Está bien — Rosalie siseó entre dientes, fastidiada, ella quería estar pendiente de Edward, cualquier enfermera joven podía ser una zorra en potencia. Y ella debía estar allí para marcar su territorio, él aun no era su novio pero…algún día lo sería.

Hoy ya se cumplían tres meses desde que James se había ido. Bella se levantó temprano y se encaminó a la florería, compró un ramo de lirios y uno de petunias — sabía que eran las flores que a él le gustaban — y luego se encaminó en su auto al cementerio.

Cuando llegó al panteón de los Duson — donde estaban los padres de James y él mismo — vio a Alice siendo abrazada por la cintura de su novio Jasper y agarraba la mano de Rosalie.

— Hola chicos — Bella rompió el silencio  
— James, amor, ¿Cómo estás? — la muchacha se dirigió al la tumba de su novio, siempre que lo iba a visitar al camposanto le hablaba, a veces la gente que visitaba a sus parientes y la oía la miraban extrañados, pero Bella no se preocupaba, sabía que en algún lugar del cielo su amado la estaba viendo y…escuchando.

Alice y los demás se alejaron en silencio para darle un poco de privacidad a su amiga.  
Lágrimas silenciosas surcaban por el rostro de Alice, era increíble como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido…hace más de 90 días que su hermano se había ido para siempre.  
Jasper le secaba con devoción cada una de sus lágrimas con los labios.

— No se que hubiese sido de mi sin ti — Alice le susurró a su novio  
— Solo hice lo que mi corazón dictaba — Jasper respondió — sabes que eres lo más importante en mi vida y…tu dolor también es el mío — él le murmuraba en el oído mientras le frotaba la espalda con ambas manos.  
— Te amo — Alice le susurró  
— Como yo a ti — Jasper le contestó y ambos se besaron dulcemente por unos breves minutos.  
Jasper de verdad agradecía que aquella pequeña y delgada mujer de cortos y oscuros cabellos, con unos ojos azules iguales al cielo, se hubiese cruzado en su camino hace ya casi 3 años. Le había transformado la vida y eso se lo agradecería por el resto de sus días.  
Rosalie los miraba de reojo, se sentía feliz por su hermano y por su amiga, ellos dos no podrían hacer más linda pareja. Pero a su vez sentía pena, ella estaba sola, siempre sola…cosa que le costaba asimilar si se miraba al espejo. Conseguía hombres, eso ni que se discuta, pero siempre eran solo un calienta camas pasajero y nada más, sentía que ese espacio de su corazón aun estaba vacío.  
El hombre perfecto para ella era Edward Cullen, de eso no tenía dudas, pero…él parecía no compartir el sentimiento.

Edward venía llegando del hospital, todas las semanas por lo menos una vez tenía que verse obligado a ir, ya que su corazón estaba siendo monitoreado constantemente, siempre podría ser latente el rechazo del nuevo órgano.  
Se dirigió a la casa de Emmet y juntos fueron a almorzar a algún restaurante, su amigo había comprado entradas para el baseball e irían luego de comer.  
— ¿Seguro que puedes acompañarme? — Emmet pregunto medio riendo — con la emoción del juego puede darte otro ataque — bromeó  
Edward lo fulminó con la mirada  
— Quisiera verte a ti pasar por eso — gruñó el muchacho  
— Ok, ok, "Bro", no es para que te alteres y menos antes del juego.— Emmet habló con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro  
— Si como sea, mejor y nos damos prisa, quiero alcanzar buenos asientos, la ultima vez terminamos en la fila mas recóndita del estadio, los jugadores parecían hormigas. — ambos rieron.

— Me has hecho tanta falta James — Bella sollozaba ante la tumba de su novio muerto — aun no puedo asimilar que te has ido de mi lado para siempre. — La muchacha ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar — ¿Sabes algo?, ayer Ángela nos conto que Ben le había pedido por fin que fuesen novios…ya era hora ¿no te parece? , creo que eternamente se gustaron uno al otro, pero siempre Ángela y Ben fueron los más tímidos del grupo — rió Bella — ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que los encerramos juntos en mi habitación?, estoy segura que tuvieron una interesante conversación allí, los labios de Ang se veían hinchadísimos luego — reía la muchacha al recordar aquella anécdota su cumpleaños pasado. — Te extraño amor, no sabes cuanto. Renée vino a visitarme la semana pasada, no había podido venir antes por que Phil estaba de gira en el extranjero…ya sabes…ella y su esposo. Me dijo que lo sentía tanto… ¡como si ahora importara! — rió amarga — Espero que seas feliz estés donde estés…yo…trato de serlo aquí también, después de todo…La vida sigue ¿no?. Alice está bien, Jasper la contiene tanto como puede, tu sabes que la ama con toda su alma. Ella se sacó la lotería, y lo sabe. Te queremos mucho cielo… — Bella secó sus lágrimas, dejó la ultima flor del ramo sobre la lápida y después de eso se fue.

Sintió un extraño viento alborotar sus cabellos.

* * *

**NOTA: **_Quiero pedir las disculpas correspondientes del caso...por la exesiva demora en subir un nuevo capitulo ¬¬_

_pero es que estaba sin internet en casa y el internet que funciona en mi universidad literalmednte apesta :p_

_Pero gloriosamente y gracias a quien sabe quien (bueno...esa deberia ser yo ¬¬) tengo net de nuevo y a modo de disculpas subire otro capi_

_osea hoy actualizacion doble mss ;D_

_Si les gustó este capi pasense al otro altiro xD y despues le dan al botonsito verde please! ME HARIAN FELIZ! _

_Bueno si no...igual..soy feliz solo con saber q lo leyeron jeje_

_Espero les gusteee!_

_Un besote y gracias por su tiempesito valioso.._

_Arazos desde Chile_

Danni


	3. Destino

_**Capítulo 3**_  
_**"Destino"**_

De a poco Bella comenzaba a retomar su vida…no negaba lo muchísimo que le costaba hacerlo, pero por lo menos lo intentaba, por ella…por que así lo hubiese querido James.

Su segundo libro había sido todo un existo, al parecer los libros de vampiros le agradaban a la gente por que su saga se vendía como pan caliente.

La muchacha manejaba con dirección a una librería del centro de Boston, donde tendría que autografiar algunos libros para sus fans, a ella si bien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, trataba de hacer estos compromisos de buena voluntad por que esa misma gente era la que hacia de sus obras "Best Sellers".

Edward a su vez ya se encontraba recuperado del todo, volvía a vivir he incluso se sentía diferente…menos deprimido tal vez, si, se podía decir que comenzaba a sentirse feliz.  
Le hacía falta un libro sobre "Derecho Romano" ya que en la biblioteca de su facultad todos los volúmenes habían sido pedidos. Por eso estaba aparcando en una librería.  
Sintió una rara sensación cuando jaló la puerta para entrar, un cierto grado de ansiedad repentina.

Se percató de que en el centro del local había amontonada una considerable cantidad de gente, caminó para ver de que se trataba y pudo divisar a una joven mujer de largos cabellos chocolate firmándole un libro a una muchacha de unos 16 años.

— Debe ser la escritora — pensó — bastante joven al parecer.— torció los labios

Caminó hacia la estantería donde estaban aquellos libros que tanto compraba esa gente y tomó uno.

"Crepúsculo"  
Un amor prohibido

— ¿Vampiros? — levantó la ceja esbozando una sonrisa — que…interesante — pensaba el muchacho  
Cuando se disponía a regresar el libro a su lugar la curiosidad lo invadió y por alguna razón del destino lo giró para ver su contra-portada.  
Sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho cuando sus labios pronunciaron en voz baja el nombre que allí aparecía.

"Isabella Swan"

Leyó la reseña de biografía que allí aparecía, era muy joven, solo tenía 21 años.  
Nacida en la fría ciudad de Forks.

Se dirigió raudo — pero con la sensación extraña del comienzo aun firme en su cuerpo— al pasillo donde estaba el libro por el cual había venido a la librería. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la caja a pagarlo.

Cuando se disponía a salir del lugar, divagando en el espacio con la mirada se encontró de golpe con un par de ojos chocolate que de pronto lo dejaron helado.

Trató de aclarar sus ideas y ampliar su campo de visión a la cara de aquella muchacha.  
Sentía una extraña sensación al mirarla a la cara…como si ya la conociera desde antes.

Bella estaba bastante incomoda en la labor de firmar y firmar libros…una que otra chica le pedía que se sacara una foto y ella acedía de buena gana. De la nada le vino un escalofrío en la espalda que la hizo sacudirse en el asiento. Levanto la mirada para echar un vistazo hacía ninguna parte y se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban sombríos.

Un vaivén de sensaciones recorrieron todo su ser, aquel muchacho la observaba casi quemándola…sentía su cálida mirada, las mejillas de la chica poco a poco se teñían de escarlata por la intensidad de aquellos ojos esmeralda. Tanto así que debió bajar la mirada más que avergonzada.

Edward no perdía de vista a aquella muchacha, era extraña la forma en la que sus ojos se perdían recelosos en aquel mar chocolate. Le dio cierto regocijo notar como las mejillas de la chica comenzaban a colorearse.  
Rió satisfecho.  
Una ola de confusión lo atravesó cuando la chica bajó la mirada.  
¿Por qué lo había hecho así de pronto?  
Refregó sus ojos para recomponerse, tomó la bolsa con el libro y salió del lugar.

Cuando se subió al auto dio un suspiro que le pareció ridículo pero cuando lo hizo sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

El resto de la semana se la tuvo que pasar estudiando para los exámenes de fin de semestre. Cada vez que tomaba su libro de "Derecho Romano" recordaba a aquella chica de la librería.

Se sentía ridículo. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquella mujer como para que no pudiera olvidar sus ojos?

Ya basta de cursilerías Edward Cullen — se regañó

En otro lado Bella se encontraba sola en su departamento viendo fotos de la navidad pasada.  
Su vida era tan diferente ahora.  
De la nada le entró la nostalgia por ver a su padre. A su madre…  
Y también le entró curiosidad por conocer a algunas personas más.

Caminó hacia su habitación y vació todo el contenido de su cartera sobre la alfombra.  
Hasta que encontró el pequeño y blanco trozo de papel que buscaba.

Marcó el número.

— Carlisle, necesito que me hagas un favor — Edward rompió el silencio de la cena  
— ¿Dime? — Carlisle habló apenas terminó de masticar el trozo de carne.  
— Necesito que me digas el nombre del donante de mi corazón  
— ¿Para que necesitas saberlo? — quiso saber el padre medio atragantado  
— Ya va a cumplirse medio año desde mi operación, me gustaría saber el nombre del donante, tal vez pueda ir a dejarle flores a su tumba o…agradecerle a su familia por el gesto — Edward se encogió de hombros. Hace un par de días le había nacido la curiosidad por aquella información.  
— Pero hijo…esa información es confidencial.  
— Lo se papá, pero…de verdad me gustaría agradecerle a aquella familia.—Edward puso su mejor cara de lastima.  
De pronto el celular de Carlisle comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Oh, ¿me das un momento?  
— Claro Carlisle — Edward contestó y tomó un sorbo de su agua.  
— ¿Diga? — preguntó el hombre  
— ¿Doctor Cullen?, soy Isabella Swan, ¿me recuerda?  
— ¡Por supuesto!, ¿le ocurrió algo? — Carlisle habló subiendo una octava su voz  
— No, no se preocupe, lo llamaba para pedirle algo…siempre y cuando sea posible. — la muchacha se apresuró a aclarar  
— Por supuesto, le dije que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera  
— Bueno, usted me dijo que el corazón de…James — Bella sintió un ardor en la garganta al pronunciar aquel nombre — había sido trasplantado a su hijo ¿no? — la muchacha habló pausadamente  
— Si…— Carlisle sospechaba levemente de que iba todo esto  
— Ok, me preguntaba si sería posible poder conocer a su hijo.— Bella habló avergonzada  
— ¿Conocerlo? ¿está segura? — Carlisle preguntó tratando de ahogar una sonrisa  
— Claro, siempre y cuando usted me lo permita.  
— Por mi no hay ningún problema. — el doctor aclaró  
— ¡Genial!, ¿podría mañana al medio día pasar por su oficina? — habló Bella ansiosa  
— No hay ningún problema, mañana pase a mi consultorio y hablaremos. — Carlisle sonrió  
— Muchas Gracias doctor Cullen, no sabe cuanto gusto me dará conocer a su hijo, saber que un pedacito de James vive en él — Bella trató de no emocionarse.  
— No me lo agradezca, es usted la del mérito  
— Gracias, entonces mañana paso por su consultorio antes del almuerzo. Hasta luego doctor Cullen.  
Carlisle guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se giró en dirección a su hijo.

— Edward tú ¿rezas o algo así? — preguntó Carlisle riendo.  
— ¿Rezar yo? No — Edward respondió extrañado — ¿Por qué lo dices?  
— Me acaba de llamar la prometida del hombre que te donó el corazón…ella quiere conocerte.  
— ¿Lo dices enserio?— Edward enarcó una ceja incrédulo  
— Si, mañana pasará por mi consultorio antes del almuerzo y…  
— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — el muchacho preguntó ansioso  
— Era precisamente lo que te iba a proponer.  
Ambos rieron

Esa noche Edward se durmió absurdamente nervioso.

Bella despertó ansiosa…se duchó y peino sus cabellos con dedicación como hace tiempo no lo hacía.  
Se avergonzaba por sentirse nerviosa, ¡conocería a un niño si no a un adolescente! , no había motivos para estar en semejante estado.

Desayunó con excesiva lentitud para hacer tiempo y cuando faltaba poco para el medio día se dirigió al hospital.

Las ansias la consumían mientras el ascensor subía hasta el piso donde se encontraba la oficina del doctor Cullen.

Estaba nerviosa mientras esperaba que la secretaria del médico la anunciara.

— Puede pasar , el doctor Cullen la está esperando  
— Gracias

Con decisión abrió la puerta y encontró al doctor tras de su laptop leyendo concentrado

— Perdón doctor, no quise interrumpirlo — Bella se disculpó  
— Llámame Carlisle — le contestó él — y no me interrumpiste, te estaba esperando — le sonrió  
— Pues bien, estoy aquí para coordinar alguna visita — comentó la muchacha  
— No será necesario, mi hijo está aquí en el hospital. — Carlisle le contó triunfante  
— ¿Aquí? — la muchacha casi chilló — ¿está bien?  
— Si, no te preocupes, él fue a comprarse un café, te estaba esperando, también quiere conocerte, anoche me comentó que le gustaría agradecerte por lo que hiciste. ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar tú y conversan en la cafetería del hospital? — Carlisle sugirió  
— ¿No hay problema?  
— Ninguno y tampoco creo que a él le moleste — el hombre le sonrió para infundirle confianza  
— Pues eso haré, muchas gracias Carlisle, es usted un hombre muy amable — Bella le sonrió de vuelta  
— De nada Srta. Swan  
— Llámeme Bella — ella le guiñó el ojo.

Bella caminaba por los pasillos del hospital.  
Cuando casi estaba llegando a la cafetería recordó que no le había preguntado el nombre de su hijo al doctor, bueno, ¿se parecerían no?

Entró al lugar y lo observó, no veía a ningún niño o adolescente sentado en alguna mesa, se dirigió al mesón, tal vez aquella mujer conociera al hijo del Doctor Cullen.

— Buenos días, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta? — la muchacha se dirigió a la mujer  
— Te escucho cielo  
— Usted conoce al hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen  
— Oh, Edward — ok, por lo menos sabía cual era su nombre  
— ¿Sabe si está él aquí?  
— Claro, mira, es aquel joven de camisa azul allá al fondo — la mujer le apuntó a un chico que estaba sentado de espaldas a ellas  
— ¡Él! — Bella subió unas dos octavas su tono de voz, aquel muchacho lucia como un hombre, no como el niño-adolescente que ella se imagino.  
— Si  
— Ok, es usted muy amable — Bella sonrió  
— Es un gusto cielo, ¿se te ofrece algo más?  
— Un Mocca podría ser — ella pidió.  
— ¿Estarás en la mesa de Edward? — le preguntó la mujer soriendo — para llevarte allí el café  
— Creo que si.  
— Ok, allí te lo llevaré cuando esté listo.

Bella se dirigió ansiosa a la mesa de aquel muchacho, una sensación familiar la alborotó, como aquella vez en la librería.

— ¿Edward Cullen? — preguntó la muchacha  
Apenas él se volteó a mirarla ambos quedaron helados.  
Por un tiempo que pudo haber sido horas o minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Edward sintió que una voz angelical pronunciaba su nombre y cuando se dio vuelta vio que ese sonido provenía de los labios de aquella chica de la librería...

— Si, soy yo, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? — Edward respondió  
— Verás, tu padre me dijo que estarías aquí, yo soy Isabela Swan, y…quería conocerte  
Edward sonrió al comprobar su suposición, y al saber que ella quería conocerlo.  
— Es un gusto…Bella. Yo también deseaba conocerte.  
La chica quedó helada cuando el muchacho la llamó así, nadie la había llamado de ese modo de buenas a primeras, siempre tenía que ser ella quien lo pidiera.  
— Tu eres el chico al que le trasplantaron el corazón de….James.  
— Lo siento tanto Bella, mi padre me contó que él era tu….prometido, ¿Cómo estas ahora?

Isabella ni siquiera era capaz de hilar oraciones, Edward Cullen la había dejado con la mente en blanco.

* * *

_PD: Si tiene faltas de ortografia mis perdones..es que me dio flojera revisar hoy...ya es super tarde ¬¬ mañana o cuando renga tiempito libre juro lo hago! _

_(SGTE CAPITULO CASI LISTO! Creo que actualizaré los viernes)_

_:D  
_


	4. Concidencias

**A Corazón Abierto**

**Disclaimer: **Personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial, su mente y blabla, los ocupo sin fines de lucro o algo parecido y solo por amor al arte.

Disfruten ;)**  
**

* * *

"_**Coincidencias"**_

—¿No nos hemos visto en otra parte? — la chica inquirió como embelesada

Es que su rostro le resultaba tan familiar… tan… cercano.

—Quizás… — Edward le sonrió

Bella trató de concentrarse, cerró los ojos para ver si así podía retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— la muchacha preguntó de repente

Edward sonrió

—Mi padre dijo que querías conocerme, mencionó tu nombre y todo lo demás — se encogió de hombros

—No me refiero a eso, tengo claro que tu padre te dijo que yo me llamaba Isabella — la chica lo miró directo a los ojos — lo que quiero decir es ¿Cómo sabes tú que prefiero que me digan Bella? — ella siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, concentrada en no dejarse ganar por esos repentinamente atrayentes ojos verdes.

Edward se puso tenso de repente y tuvo que moverse incomodo en su silla, bajó la mirada desconcertado al no saber que responderle.

—No lo sé — Edward habló demasiado honesto — solo lo dije sin pensar —agregó tratando de convencerse a si mismo más que a Bella

La chica frunció los labios y su mirada se tornó taciturna

—¿Te ha molestado? — Edward preguntó en un susurró

Bella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar porque sabía que probablemente su voz se le quebraría si lo hacía.

La chica se estaba consumiendo en recuerdos de James, extrañamente desde que se había sentado en esta mesa la melancolía había hecho acto de presencia en su mente.

—¿Y entonces? — el muchacho demandó saber de pronto demasiado interesado en el tema

Bella cerró los ojos intentando desalojar esos recuerdos felices, — que jamás volverían — de su mente y habló

—Disculpame, es mejor que me vaya — la chica se puso de pie abruptamente tambaleándose un poco producto del brusco movimiento.

La expresión de Edward se crispó de repente y una sensación parecida al pánico lo abordó

—¡NO! — él mismo se sorprendió de la intensidad de su voz — es decir, ¿Por qué tan pronto? — intentó suavizar el tono y parecer "desinteresado", sacudió la cabeza al sentirse medio estúpido.

—No me siento bien — Bella enfatizó en la ultima palabra — necesito descansar

—¿Quieres que te lleve con mi padre? — Edward propuso medio preocupado sin entender su honesta amabilidad con la chica.

—No, no es necesario — Bella se negó y tomó aire, al parecer eso la ayudo, la sensación extraña estaba disminuyendo.

—¿Segura? — inquirió

—Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te acompaño al estacionamiento?, creo que sería bueno que yo también me fuera — Edward razonó más para si mismo

—Supongo que esta bien — Bella se encogió de hombros.

Edward tenía varias preguntas que hacerle, quería saber quien era, que hacía, donde vivía, cualquier cosa relevante a su vida y ni el mismo lograba explicarse el porque de su repentino interés. Le había parecido bastante atrayente…por lo menos de presencia.

Mientras tanto Bella seguía sin comprender la extraña sensación de familiaridad que Edward expelía, era como si no fuese un completo desconocido para ella y eso resultó insólito.

El aire de Boston se sintió fuerte cuando Edward abrió la puerta para que Bella saliera, la brisa alborotó sus cabellos y la fragancia a fresas de estos chocó atronadora en la nariz del muchacho, era un aroma agradable.

Edward la siguió a una distancia políticamente correcta hasta que se detuvieron frente a una ya vieja camioneta Chevrolet con un desteñido color rojo, dio una silenciosa sonrisa, era irónico que un auto así fuese de Bella…pero no extraño, ella velaba por su vida al montar en ese auto, es decir ¿Qué malo le podría pasar conduciendo semejante tanque? En último caso ella tenía claro lo frágil que era y por eso se protegía con aquella reliquia de camioneta. Ahora que lo pensaba esa hipótesis tenía bastante sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso? — Bella preguntó en ese momento más compuesta producto del aire fresco de la tarde en el estado de Massachusetts

—Nada — Edward frunció los labios para no sonreír

—Te ríes de mi auto ¿no es así? — la muchacha inquirió, no le extrañaba, la gente en Boston solía mirarla cuando montaba su descomunal y nada discreto monovolumen por el centro de la ciudad, una ciudad donde se acostumbraba manejar autos del siglo XXI

—Me parece muy inteligente de tu parte que manejes esa…camioneta — el chico intento buscar las palabras precisas — Eso quiere decir que estas al tanto de lo frágil que eres y te escudas en semejante tanque — no pudo contener la socarrona sonrisa.

Bella se quedó de una pieza, estaba segura que había formado una respuesta cargada de ingenioso sarcasmo pero cuando lo vio sonreír se le olvidó de golpe, incapaz de recordar siquiera como conjugar un verbo.

Su sonrisa deslumbraba.

Puso los ojos en blanco he intentó contestarle

—Para mi esta bien, me da todo lo que necesito — se defendió débilmente

Edward le dio la razón asintiendo pero sin ocultar la diversión en su rostro.

—Si tu lo dices…ok, ¿segura estás bien? — insistió nuevamente

—Ahora que lo mencionas…me siento de maravilla — Bella sonrió

—Hmmm, supongo que debo creerte — frunció el ceño confundido — Esta bien, de seguro quieres irte ¿no? Y yo aquí aburriéndote con mi repentina sobreprotección — Edward parloteaba mientras Bella lo miraba.

No había tenido el tiempo necesario para hacerlo y percatarse de lo alto que era el chico. Su esbelto y bien parecido cuerpo vestía una camisa azul sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta gris y unos jeans oscuros.

Estaba tan absorta observando cada destello que salía de los cabellos de Edward a contra luz que no respondió a lo que él habló

—¿Perdón que dijiste? — la muchacha habló distraída

—Me estaba despidiendo — sonrió

—Ah, ¡claro! Si… adiós ¿supongo? — ella departió sin estar muy convencida

Edward mientras tanto, por alguna extraña razón, estaba tratando de ingeniárselas para poder volver a verla de nuevo. Hoy no había aprovechado en absoluto la reunión.

No se le ocurrió nada bueno, a decir verdad ninguna idea pasó por su cabeza.

Sin más remedio se despidió y salió en dirección a su auto, que estaba a unos 100 metros de distancia.

Bella subió desconcertada a su camioneta. Se asustó cuando encendió el motor, era algo que solía pasarle cada vez que ponía la llave en el contacto.

Echó a andar el vehículo y dio marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento

Estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando un Volvo plateado la adelantó

La ventana de aquel auto se bajo

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al percatarse que el dueño de aquel modelito era Edward

—Ahora entiendo _todo_ — satirizó ella

—¿Sobre qué? — él le respondió desde su auto sin comprenderla

—Es fácil burlarse de mi camioneta cuando eres propietario de un auto del año — refunfuñó

"_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo"_

Edward sonrió

—Me preguntaba si tú…estarías libre el sábado — preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior.

Bella se sorprendió con la pregunta

—¿Estas bromeando? — habló seria

—Dejame terminar — departió pausadamente el muchacho — Te lo pregunto porque se suponía que hablaríamos hoy pero por causas que no estoy muy convencido y al tanto; tú tuviste que marcharte precipitadamente…

Bella asintió

—Eso tiene sentido — habló mas para ella — si, supongo que si — se encogió de hombros

—Genial — vociferó y disfrazó la repentina alegría con un carraspeó de garganta — es decir, bien — le sonrió

Ella frunció el ceño medio confundida por sus bruscos cambios de actitud, luego se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Entonces te veo el sábado — Edward concluyó y metió a fondo el pie en el acelerador para perderse a la vuelta del estacionamiento.

La cara de Bella era un poema…sacudió la cabeza desconcertada y luego ella también se marchó de aquel lugar.

Edward debía admitir que se había llevado una grata sorpresa al conocer a la chica.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía una gratitud indescriptible hacia ella; mal que mal Bella había sido la precursora de su nuevo corazón; gracias a ella y su 'no común' solidaridad él seguía vivo.

Eso era algo digno de mencionar.

El resto de la semana no conseguía mayor importancia.

El muchacho de alguna forma se sentía diferente…ahora despertar una mañana merecía agradecimiento, era algo así como que desde que había vuelto del hospital su forma de ver la vida hubiese cambiado.

Hasta el mismo no lograba entenderlo del todo.

Era un jueves cualquiera, aquella mañana estaba particularmente soleada en la ciudad…Bella miró el cielo con una gran sonrisa.

Iba montada en su camioneta decidida a retomar algo que nunca debió haber dejado, ni siquiera por su insipiente carrera de escritora.

La muchacha era un atado de nervios, de vez en cuando sus manos temblaban en el volante.

Hoy, después de casi 2 años volvería a retomar sus estudios en la facultad de Humanismo en Harvard

La famosa he importante universidad de Boston, conocida a nivel mundial, poseedora de connotados abogados, expertos médicos y famosos literarios…eso que Bella había soñado siempre ser.

Aquel lugar que la chica jamás debió haber abandonado, y precisamente por eso era que había decidido regresar, para terminar lo que nunca debió haber dejado…ahora más que nunca debía buscar una razón poderosa para seguir con su vida…su futuro.

Estacionó el monovolumen en un espacio apartado de aquel enorme estacionamiento; se sentía cohibida entre tanto deportivo del año y 4X4, pero no avergonzada — eso que quede claro — era más que seguro estar orgullosa de su colosal y antigua camioneta, que si de ella dependiera convertiría en chatarra de 2da mano aquellos autitos del año y el de ella quedaría intacto y sin ningún rasguño, ¿Cómo sentirse avergonzada de semejante arma mortal?

Apagó el motor y apoyó su cabeza en el volante un momento.

Respiró profundo.

Tomó su mochila y se bajó de la camioneta.

En ese momento fue consiente del avasallador calor de aquel día, se desprendió de su chaqueta y la tiró en el asiento del copiloto.

—_Tu puedes Bella, ya conoces este lugar _— se dijo a si misma la chica.

Agarró paso firme en dirección a la oficina de registros.

El estómago se le subió a la garganta cuando a poco andar vio un conocido auto estacionado.

Era un reluciente Volvo plateado.

La sola idea de pensar siquiera que ese auto fuese el de Edward la hacia sentirse extraña, reprimida.

—_¡Por Dios Bella!, deben de haber cientos de Volvos en Boston, es solo una coincidencia_ — se convenció la chica y siguió caminando.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando una voz femenina la interceptó

—¿Bella?

—Rosalie — Bella le sonrió

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — la rubia inquirió mientras bebía agua mineral

—Wow, he estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de contarte pero… me inscribí para retomar los estudios de Arte y Literatura — la chica le contó alegre a su amiga, quien casi escupe el agua de la sorpresa

—¡Que buena noticia! Por fin podre pasar los tiempos libres con alguien decente — Rosalie agregó

—¿Por qué lo dices? — inquirió curiosa

—Cuando te presente a mis 'amigos' de universidad entenderás

Ambas rieron

—Y entonces, ¿vas a la oficina de registros?

—Si, necesito recoger mi horario y la lista de libros — Bella respondió con notoria emoción en su tono de voz

—Te acompaño

Ambas chicas iban caminando absortas en una conversación de rutina.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del Campus Emmett y Edward se dirigían a clases

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Fueron 12 latas de cerveza casi sin respiro! — Emmett parloteaba sobre su desafío del fin de semana

Edward en cambio, estaba pensativo y con la mente en otra parte. Poseído por el sueño producto de un notorio desvelo la noche anterior para un examen hoy, además seguía con un poco de impaciencia por que ya fuese sábado.

—_Ya es Jueves _— pensó para sus adentros

—¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO EDWARD CULLEN! — el vozarrón de Emmett lo sacó del trance

—Si, si ,si, te estoy escuchando — Edward se disculpó sacudiendo la cabeza

—No lo estas haciendo, ¿acaso me compraste por idiota?, hace días que estas actuando diferente

—¿Y tu desde cuando me prestas tanta atención? — Edward satirizó

—Hmmm, dejame pensar, ¿desde kínder Garden tal vez? — le devolvió el sarcasmo — Deberías tener claro que aunque suene idiota, te conozco más que a mi mismo y eso ya es mucho decir

—Pero esta vez te equivocas mi 'estúpido' Watson — ironizó Edward — enserio Emmett, deja de leer novelas de misterio, salir con estudiantes de psicología o cualquier estupidez que se le parezca — el chico evadió el tema de manera magistral.

No quería siquiera imaginarse la atronadora risa burlesca de su amigo si le contaba.

Apuró el paso.

—¡Hey!, mira, ¿esa no es Rosalie? — Emmett apunto directo a Rosalie y Bella, quien estaba a espaldas de ellos a unos 200 mts

—Si creo que es ella — Edward habló poniéndose tenso de pronto.

Rosalie Hale, GRAN TEMA, con el pasar de los meses ya se había podido dar cuenta de las segundas intenciones de su 'amiga' y eso no hacia nada si no descomponerlo.

No era algo mutuo y la sensación de incomodidad era demasiado evidente.

—Vamos, hay que ir a saludarla — Emmett habló con un cargado tono entusiasta — ¿y quien es la chica que está con ella?

—No lo se, no me interesa — Edward trató de escabullirse — Sabes, ve tú, y saludala de mi parte, yo voy atrasado a mi clase — el chico salió hecho una bala en dirección contraria.

—¡Ay!, allí vienen Emmett y Edward, son mis compañeros de facultad — Rosalie cambió radicalmente de tema

Cuando Bella escucho aquel nombre volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación de hace un rato.

Ya eran dos coincidencias, el auto y el nombre.

—_Deben haber muchos chicos con ese nombre, ¡deja de dártelas de CSI!_ — Bella se regañó mentalmente

¡Demonios!, Edward se fue — refunfuñó la rubia

Bella levantó una ceja, ¿eso sonaba a frustración?, rió para sus adentros.

Solo Emmett fue el que llegó junto a las dos muchachas, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su tan típica apariencia jovial y despreocupada

—¡Rose!, hace tanto que no te veía — Emmett abrazó a su amiga, pillándola desprevenida

—No nos vemos desde el martes Emmett, no es para tanto — inquirió Rosalie tratando de zafarse de su agarre

Bella los observaba divertida, mientras trataba de procesar la apariencia de aquel imponente chico. Alto y de fornida musculatura.

—Y ¿Quién es ella? — Emmett centró su atención en Bella

—Ah, ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga mía que está retomando sus estudios de literatura

—Con que ¿Isabella Swan eh? — habló pícaro el muchacho — bienvenida, carne nueva — levantó una ceja sugestivo.

—Bella…Bella Swan — aclaró la chica intentando no sonrojarse

—Wow, y tienes carácter — sonrió burlón — bueno, yo soy Emmett McDonoban, estudiante de 2do de leyes, compañero de Rose — le tendió la mano

Bella se la estrechó temerosa, quizás Emmett pudiese rompérsela sin siquiera proponérselo, con lo fornido que era no sería nada imposible.

No lo hizo, respiró aliviada

—Creo que nos llevaremos bien — sonrió Emmett

—Y… ¿Por qué Edward se escurrió otra vez? — Rose abordó el tema como quien no quiere la cosa

—Oh, ya sabes, es un hombre TAN responsable, según él iba atrasado a clases pero te manda saludos de todas formas — se encogió de hombros

—Aunque me gustaría que me los diera en persona — refunfuñó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos

—Pues tienes suerte, aquí estoy yo para dártelos — Emmett volvió a abrazar a Rosalie y le besó una mejilla

—¡Suéltame!, Edward jamás haría eso — se zafó a duras penas

—Edward jamás haría tantas cosas… — Emmett escupió con tono cómplice — cosas que yo SI haría — levantó una ceja, travieso

—Y que a mi no me interesa saber — Rosalie replicó fría

Bella hace rato no se divertía tanto, era como estar leyendo un libro y representando las escenas en imágenes muy vividas.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza

—Lamento interrumpir pero…enserio debo ir a buscar mis horarios — Bella subió el volumen de su voz para que la escucharan, ninguno de los dos se volteó a mirarla — Oookeeey, los veo luego — la chica prefirió no insistir y siguió a donde iba.

Le habían bastado menos de 20 minutos para darse cuenta de que por lo menos de Emmett McDonoban no debía preocuparse…él babeaba por Rose. Hasta un tonto podría notarlo.

Sonrió divertida.

Entró a la oficina y luego de firmas y timbres ya tenía en su poder los horarios y la prolongada lista de libros que debía tener — aunque hubiese leído más de la mitad —

Miró el papel. ¡Genial!, ya había perdido la primera clase del bloque.

La culpa había sido de ella, eso debía admitirlo. Nadie la había obligado a perder su tiempo mirando la divertida puesta en escena del particular compañero de Rosalie.

Apenas lo recordó volvió a sonreír.

Sin más remedio dio media vuelta rumbo al estacionamiento, de paso entró a la cafetería; el calor seguía potente y se compró una botella de bebida.

El lugar estaba bastante cambiado y luego se puso a pensar… si cambió la cafetería ¿Cómo estaría el resto del campus?

Si no tenía nada mejor que hacer ¿importaría si iba a darse una vuelta por el lugar? ¡Claro que no!

Cruzó el gran patio verde, lleno de arcaicos arboles y asientos de mármol que llevaban allí quizás 100 años…o más, eso seguía exactamente igual a la ultima vez que había estado allí.

Siguió caminando y llegó a un pasillo larguísimo, entró a la biblioteca y también lucía igual, excepto las mesas de trabajo que a simple vista habían cambiado de posición.

De la nada una suave melodía comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, aguzó el oído.

Comenzó a seguirla para poder encontrar su procedencia. Cada vez se hacía más intensa y bella. Era un piano, de eso no cabía la menor duda. La melodía era preciosa, relajante.

Llegó al lugar donde se escuchaban claramente las notas.

La sala de Música.

Se sintió estúpida…después de todo ¿en que otro lugar del campus podría haber un piano de cola?

Quiso abrir la puerta para ver quien era el intérprete de semejante pieza, pero se contuvo; no quería ser la causante de que la música acabara o peor aun, interrumpir a la persona que estuviese allí dentro y cortarle la "inspiración". Desistió de la idea.

Se sentó fuera junto a la puerta y se quedó allí, solo escuchando la bella melodía.

Contra su voluntad tuvo que irse que aquel lugar. Debía ir a su siguiente clase.

Le fue imposible concentrarse, la melodía no dejaba de sonar en su cabeza.

La curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que tocaba la consumía. Aquel ser humano poseía un talento de dioses. Capaz de tocar al punto de conmover a cualquier persona que tuviese sentimientos e incluso a quienes no.

Apenas el timbre del receso sonó, la chica salió rápidamente camino hacia aquella sala.

El Sr Clearwater la frenó en seco.

—Leí tu libro Bella…dejame decirte que me impresionó, tienes mucho más talento del que pensé. — comentó el hombre, quien era ya entrado en años y con cabello canoso.

El Sr Clearwater, él era quien había sido el propulsor de la insipiente carrera de la muchacha, quien la había incitado a atreverse en el mundo de la literatura. — No me arrepiento de haberte ayudado — le palmeó el hombro.

—Gracias Sr Clearwater, es usted muy amable — Bella respondió colorada por el reconocimiento.

—No tienes nada de que agradecerme. Además me parece muy sensato haber vuelto a tus estudios, después de todo tu carrera de escritora no durara para siempre ¿no? — agregó con tono jovial aquel individuo

—Si, además ya me estaba aburriendo en casa

—Supe lo que te ocurrió y….

—Lo siente, ya lo sé, todo el mundo me dice eso — Bella habló casi en susurros

—Eres una chica muy fuerte y sabrás salir adelante, de más está decir que aquí me tienes si me necesitas

—No se preocupe

—Conozco a tu padre mucho más que tú y te vi cuando estabas en el vientre de tu madre. Es mi obligación ¿no te parece?

—Gracias, enserio — Bella le sonrió

—Charlie estará feliz de que hayas vuelto a la universidad, porque ¿no le contaste o si?

—No, no tuve tiempo — se disculpó

—Perfecto, será una razón para ir a visitarlo este fin de semana — sonrió el hombre

—¿Ira a Forks a ver a mi padre? — Bella habló conteniendo el aire

—Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer — se encogió de hombros

—Dígale que lo extraño — a Bella la invadió un sentimiento de soledad, extrañaba a su padre y más ahora cuando estaba tan sola en Boston.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Es complicado…no creo que tenga tiempo — habló con voz amarga la chica

—Es una verdadera lastima, hace mucho no lo vez, pero él estará feliz de saber que estas bien y de vuelta con los estudios.

Apenas se liberó corrió a la sala de música; la frustración la embargó no sentir ni un atisbo de la bella melodía de hace unas horas.

Abrió la puerta y al fondo de la gran sala llena de guitarras violines y hasta una batería, se encontraba un brillante piano negro con la relucientes teclas blancas de mármol descubiertas, a la vista, como esperando que la persona de hace un rato volviese a hacer música otra vez.

Se dirigió hasta allí y se sentó en el banco, rosó las teclas con sumo cuidado para que ninguna sonara.

Se sintió inútil, el interprete de aquella melodía era un prodigio con el piano y ella era incapaz siquiera de tocar la escala musical en una flauta dulce.

Mientras tanto Edward Cullen iba saliendo de la biblioteca del campus, con un libro en la mano.

—¿Qué llevas allí? — inquirió curioso Emmett

—Hmmm, ¿Qué podrá ser si vengo de una biblioteca? ¿un libro tal vez? — rebalsó de sarcasmo su respuesta

—JA, JA, tu Ironismo por falta de "acción" — rió cómplice — no me afectará, subestimas mi intelecto Cullen.— golpeó su hombro — ¿Cómo se llama el libro?

—A ti que te importa — Edward rehuyó responderle y guardó el libro en su mochila

—¡Oh que nombre más original!— habló con fingido tono idiota — ¡eres terco como una mula! — gruñó Emmett y apuró el paso hacia la cafetería, era el horario del almuerzo.

Rosalie mientras tanto, esperaba impaciente en la puerta de la cafetería

—¡Bella!, ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?, te he estado buscando por todo el lugar — la rubia la regañó con tono preocupado

—Estoy bien, estaba…por ahí — evitó mirarla — además conozco el campus y no me voy a perder, ¿porque mejor no entramos? Muero de hambre.

—¿Por qué Rosalie se demora tanto en llegar? — Emmett preguntaba mientras hacia sonar los dedos sobre la mesa

—Que mejor ni se aparezca — Edward intentó no gruñir

—¿Qué te traes con ella? Hace mucho que estas comportándote distante, en la mañana me lo dijo — el chico habló con voz preocupada

—Con Rosalie todo es complicado

Emmett lo dejó pasar

—De seguro se quedó con su amiguita de la mañana — Emmett habló medio resentido

—A si, y ¿Quién era? — Edward preguntó para comenzar con una conversación banal y corriente

—Hmmm, espera se llamaba….Antonella, no, Isabel — puso su mano en la cabeza — ¡Isabella!, se llamaba Isabella…algo, no recuerdo su apellido — se disculpó mientras rascaba su sien

Cuando escuchó aquel nombre un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su espalda

—¿Qué te pasó? Te pusiste… extraño

—Nada, solo que me sorprendió, es una coincidencia que la amiga de Rosalie se llame así, de la misma forma se llamaba la chica que conocí el lunes…la prometida del que me donó el corazón — Edward habló sin mayor importancia

—Wow, cierto, ¡maldito cabrón! No me habías contado nada de eso — Emmett le tiró un trozo de galleta — ¿Cómo era? Rubia, morena. Alta, delgada. Raquítica, obesa ¡habla!

—Era…una chica interesante, no tuve mucho tiempo de conocerla se sintió mal y se fue demasiado pronto. — Edward recordó con un deje de desánimo

—De seguro la aburriste con tus conversaciones de metafísica, filosofía y protección de animales — gruñó su amigo — ok, perdiste LA oportunidad de salir con una chica en lo que te queda de mes, que digo mes, AÑO — Emmett sentenció lapidario

—¡De que demonios estas hablando!, no a pasado ni siquiera un año desde que se le murió el novio, ¿no te parece ridículo el cometario?

Emmett rió

—Quedó viuda pero no muerta Hermano — le pegó un codazo en las costillas

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras le daba un largo sorbo a la botella de bebida.

Mientras tanto Rosalie y Bella pagaban por sus almuerzos.

La rubia caminaba adelante buscando una mesa vacía.

Bella solo hacia acto de seguirla mirando cuidadosamente por donde pisaba. El lugar estaba tan abarrotado de gente que no le extrañaría chocar con alguna y de paso tirarle toda la ensalada en la ropa.

Se sentaron.

Apenas se acomodaron Rosalie comenzó con su tan acostumbrado monologo sobre su día y lo difícil de soportar a sus profesores y blablá. Bella había dejado de ponerle atención después de la segunda palabra.

Jugaba con la ensalada mientras fingía prestarle atención y respondía con pequeñas onomatopeyas o silabas según fuese necesario, ella solo la dejaba hablar, sabía que aquello la hacía feliz y de paso la salvaba de contar su día.

—Dame un momento Rose, olvidé el aderezo de la ensalada — Bella se disculpó y se puso de pie camino al mesón

Al parecer cuando se volteó lo hizo demasiado rápido que logró rosar a la mujer de la limpieza que llevaba una torre de bandejas sucias y que se cayeron ruidosamente al piso

Provocando que todos se voltearan a mirar.

—Mira que torpe resultó ser la amiguita de Rosalie — Emmett se burló

—Espera, ¿esa es la amiga de Rosalie? — Edward preguntó idiotizado

—Si, ¿por?

El chico solo sonrió

Edward se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hacia donde estaba la muchacha, quien estaba ayudando a la mujer a recoger el desastre que ella misma había provocado.

—Dejame ayudarte — Edward susurró agachándose junto a ella

A Bella se le erizó la piel cuando esa familiar y aterciopelada voz habló de la nada.

Levantó la vista sin poder creerlo

—Wow, había olvidado lo improbable de las coincidencias — sentenció la chica

Ahora todo calzaba, el auto, el nombre…Edward Cullen nada más ni nada menos que en la misma cafetería y en la misma universidad.

¿Coincidencia?... o simple destino.

La chica no se detuvo a pensarlo.

* * *

**NOTA: **_Perdon la demora pero tuve problemillas el FDS en fin..._

_Espro disfruten el capitulo y si les gusta le den al tan famoso botonsillo verde_

_Gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras y su alertas y favoitos y todas sus demostraciones de agrado._

_Eso se aprecia demasiado, a alguien que escribe siempre le gusta que sus escritos agraden ( aah ya me puse chillona T.T)_

_Besos ..._

_PS: Obsesion actualizado por si alguien lo lee ;)_


End file.
